A new story, A new way
by KayaKaminari-san
Summary: In this story, We will see what has become of Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, as well as follow along a new camper, who's just figuring out all there is about being a half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running as fast as I could. Whatever that was behind me wasn't something I'd like to meet. With cold, beady black eyes, and fangs as sharp as knives, the...thing... followed me. It was catching up. It had sturdy legs- 6 of them. Too many eyes for me to count on a head too small for it's body.  
Was it just me, or was this thing like a giant spider? It was. That meant it could climb and run. Basically no escape.. unless. The idea hit me when i heard the sound of rushing water. A river? Most spiders couldn't 'swim'. If i could get across it I might loose the spider-thing. I kept running, hoping to run into a river or something, but instead i come to find a puny little creek. 'Shit.' I thought, jumping over it and continuing.  
If I was lucky- which hadn't been so, lately- I could maybe find somewhere to loose it. I could see the trees slowly starting to clear. Was I coming to a city? No. A small road barely big enough for two cars. I disregarded the fact and started running down it. Hey, every road leads somewhere. I ran, daring to look back, it was gaining on me. as soon as i found the road it ended; I was at the base of a hill, surrounded by woods. A beautiful pine stood strong at the top. up the hill I went. It was still following. I didn't know what would greet me on the other side of the hill, but I did not expect a camp. And that's what I got. Without a second thought and stumbled down the hill. Someone would be there, i knew it. I was stopped halfway down the hill by someone grabbing my arm. "Who're you?" The boy growled. I looked at him with eyes round in fear. "I-I'm Ava." I was stuttering. I never stuttered. As i looked over the shoulder, the arachnid had vanished. "Uh.. Uh, Mr.? Did you see a big giant spider thing?" He would probably think I'm crazy, but then again, who didn't? He glanced back then sighed. "Yes, I did. You're lucky you got away." He looked be right in the eyes. "Come with me." I had no choice but to follow as the boy dragged me the rest of the way down the hill towards what I guessed would be something like the counselor's cabin. "This," The boy stated calmly, "Is the big house." He opened the door and pulled me inside. "Hey, Chiron!" He shouted. "We have a new girl." I stared in complete shock as a man with a horses body came into the room. "Ah, Thank you Joshua. You may go back to you post now." The man-horse chiron said as the boy-Joshua- walked out. "Sorry about him," He paused for my name. "Ava..." I responded carefully. "Yes, Ava. He's rather paranoid about new arrivals here at camp Half-Blood. How did you find us?" He asked, intrigued. "I, uh.. Was running... From this spider thing, and I just.. found you.. Also, what's Camp Half-Blood?" I wondered aloud. Chiron smiled. "Camp Half-Blood is a place where half man, half good-demigod- children can live in peace without threat.. except for the Ares kids. Always looking for trouble." I stood. Everything that'd happened today added up now. My dad randomly appearing at my 13th birthday party... them going to talk, the giant spider chasing me, and now here. "My dad.. said something about me learning who I was sooner or later to my mom." I mumbled, deep in thought. Chiron's smile turned upside down. "Your father? You knew him?" I shook my head. "He just randomly showed up today- it's my birthday. And him and my mom were arguing..." Chiron watched me eyes wide. "Ava, Stop talking I know your parent." I frowned and followed his gaze above my head. There it was. the shimmering symbol of Zeus, Chief of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What a welcome...

Before I could say another word, Chiron was ushering me out of the room. It wasn't long bofer that boy- Joshua, wasn't it?- had caught up with us too. That's when I got a good look at him. He had shaggy gray hair. Why'd he have gray hair? He was a kid, right? He was slightly taller then me and had bright blue eyes. Now that I'd calmed down, he looked sot of cute. Sort of.

"Chiron! What's wrong?" He asked, watching me with those big eyes. I could just see the curiousness and cautiousness in them.

"Nothing. I just need to see Percy. She needs to meet her mentor..." Chiron trailed off and winked at him.

"No, no way! She's a big three? How come she already knows?" Joshua narrowed his eyes as he looked away. "They never know this early... Why is she so special?" He grumbled.

"Who's Percy?" I asked, utterly confused by all this. I'd just just got here and I already had a mentor and someone that hated my guts for being here. What a nice start, right?

James rolled his eyes and said, " He's son of Poseidon. He defeated Kronos along with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. The three of them are legend now." I watched him carefully. This kid knew his stuff.

"Who's you parent?" I wondered aloud. It was Josh's turn to watch me.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm curious." I retorted simply, flashing them one of those sarcastic smiles.

He sighed halfheartedly. "I'm a son of-" He was cut off by a loud _BOOM! _He sprinted toward the sound, pulling something from his pocket. Wait, did he just pill out a ring? What was that isiot thinking? He was running toward a big boom with just a ring?I watched as he twisted the jewel on the ring and throw it in the air. It shimmered and became a sword mid-flip. He caught it perfectly by the hilt and continued running. The act left me silent and in awe.

"How did he-" I started to question, but Chiron swooped me up onto his back and we started toward the unknown sound.


End file.
